Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to configuring how an incoming session request is served, based on a responsiveness of a backend system.
Description of the Related Art
Gateway elements in a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) architecture (such as Gateway GPRS Support Nodes (GGSN) and/or System Architecture Evolution Gateways (SAE-GW)) can support different kinds of networks, such as general packet radio service networks, high speed packet access networks, and/or Long-term Evolution (LTE) networks, for example. LTE is a standard for wireless communication that seeks to provide improved speed and capacity for wireless communications by using new modulation/signal processing techniques. The standard was proposed by 3GPP, and is based upon previous network technologies. Since its inception, LTE has seen extensive deployment in a wide variety of contexts involving the communication of data.